Sonic & Friends
by UltraSpaceVoid
Summary: As I mentioned in 'Series I' this series takes place after straight Sonic Generations, but I highly suggest you view that before viewing this. I started on this long before Sonic Lost World was publicity announced anyway I'm replacing the series with recaps of what's going on in each episode to avoid trouble so you the viewers will have to visit my deviant account.
1. The After Party! & Coolest Date Ever!

Pilot: Sonic and Tails's past selfs have returned to their timeline safely after they helped them defeat Eggman and his past self leaving them stranded in limbo while Sonic is enjoying his surprised birthday party with his friends. Blaze has a few things on her chest unaware of Amy's suspicion.

One: Sonic and Blaze are now a couple and have decided to keep it secret til after their first date but that doesn't stop Tails and Cream from trying to figure it out, Knuckles and Rouge are also interested in finding out what's going on.

* * *

Pilot: The After Party!

After saying good bye to Sonic and Tail's past selves, Sonic offers Shadow and Silver to say and enjoy the party which they accept. Blaze nervously asks Sonic if she could have a private word with him but Amy gets jealous and tries to stop her but fails. Turns out Blaze's dimension is finally at peace with no more Eggman Nega so because of this she decided to live in Sonic's dimension at Cream's house, just as the party is coming to an end Amy threatens Sonic to take her on a date when she returns from dropping Cream home. Seeing this as an opportunity to catch up with Blaze, Sonic leads her to one of his secret spots.

Sonic's secret spot happens to be none other than Windy Valley. He explains to Blaze that Amy doesn't know about this place then the two really open up to each learning a little about the others back stories, Blaze really misjudged Sonic and Sonic shows Blaze true sympathy and gives her advice which she hugs hims for. Realizing something else is on her mind Sonic encourages Blaze to tell him what it was only for her to confess her growing crush on him and why she likes him but before Sonic could reply back, Amy charges at him only for her to miss and land in a pond. She gets mad at how Sonic and Blaze are treating each other and Cream tells them that she was threatened with Amy hammer's for Cream to take Amy to Sonic's location. Blaze gets disgusted with Amy's attitude and burns Amy's hammer sending her running home crying. Tail's shows up and walks Cream home, realizing they're alone again Sonic tells Blaze that he thinks he likes her too so she kisses him on the cheek and they agree to start dating but keep it secret for the time being. As it's getting late Sonic then gives Blaze a piggy back ride home.

Blaze arrives at Cream's house where she apologizing to Cream and her mother for making them worry. Blaze explains where she was and Cream starts teasing she about it after showing Blaze her new room. Sonic returns to Tail's workshop where he was briefly teased about where he was, he then thanks Tails for his birthday party when Tails replies with a hug.

* * *

One: Coolest Date Ever!

Sonic is still at Tail's workshop where him and Tails decided to train with Knuckles before Sonic's date with Blaze which Tails is still teasing him about meanwhile at Cream's house Blaze is still being teased about the very same thing by Cream. Blaze then gets a phone call from Sonic and he tells her what they're doing for their date and explains he'll be on Angel Island with Tails and Knuckles while she explains she and Cream will be in Station Square so they agreed to meet at there for lunch.

Upon arriving at Angel Island, both Tails and Knuckles are teasing Sonic about Blaze, but with that aside they agree to train here as they don't want to risk Amy running into them. Meanwhile Blaze and Cream bump into Rouge where she and Cream are teasing Blaze about Sonic, after a while Sonic shows up with Tails and Knuckles and all six eat lunch before Sonic and Blaze head off. The remaining discover Sonic is taking Blaze to Ice Paradise so they decide to follow them.

Blaze's acrophobia kicks in again which causes Sonic to question it but drops for now as Blaze isn't ready to confess that yet. Sonic then decides to teach Blaze how to ice skate as she explains she always used to slip and fall, as Blaze nailed the basics the two decide to dance across the field enjoying each others company and started to get lovestruck. Just as they were leaning in Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge caught up with them so Sonic and Blaze decide to call it a day as Blaze kisses Sonic's cheek thanking him for a good time proving to the others that they are dating.

Back in Station Square Blaze finally confesses to Sonic about her acrophobia so he and the others agree to help her overcome it, Rouge then teases Knuckles which results to everyone else laughing at his expense.


	2. Fear Racing!

Two: Sonic, Tails and Cream help Blaze with her acrophobia, only for a car race to occur between Sonic, Tails and Knuckles afterwards.

* * *

Two: Fear Racing!

Blaze and Cream arrive at Tail's Workshop, but Blaze feels she's not read to try and conquer her fear so Sonic and Tails reveal they are going for a drive instead using both Sonic's car the Speed Star and Tails's car the MTP-01 Whirlwind.

As Sonic and Tails were driving through Forest Falls they transform their cars to planes where Sonic tells Blaze it was part of a plan to help her with her fear, apparently it appears to have worked which Blaze reward Sonic with a kiss in the cheek.

Sonic and Tails transform their planes back into cars upon reaching Angel Island where Knuckles and Rouge are there to greet them, after some small talk, Sonic challenges Tails and Knuckles to a race back to his place using their vehicles while Blaze would ride with Sonic, Cream with Tails and Rouge with Knuckles. The race would started on Angel Island where they flew down the island and rode the river through Forest falls then drove through Station Square hitting the waves in Emerald Coast. Finally flying back to Tails's Workshop.

Sonic wins the race and gets another kiss on the cheek from Blaze just as the others arrive. After some more small talk, Knuckles drives Rouge back to Station Square and Blaze takes Cream home where Sonic then offers to help Tails with his inventions.


	3. Memories Of The Light!

Three: It's been a month since Chip sealed himself in the planet's core and left Sonic his necklace to remember him by so Sonic and Tails plan to pay him their respects. Somewhere along the way Amy finds Sonic where she thinks Chip's necklace is a bracelet Sonic got Blaze so she tries to destroy it.

* * *

Three: Memories Of The Light!

Sonic wakes up on the 'wrong side of the bed' as his pretty down it being a month since Chip had sealed himself with Dark Gaia in the planet's core. Tails briefly comforts him and the two plan to head out to Apotos to pay their respects but Tails had to pick up Professor Pickle on the way so the duo split up.

Sonic is then seen leaning but against a tree in the Mystic Ruins examining Chip's Necklace only for his thoughts to be interrupted by Amy showing up, she's thinks the necklace is a bracelet Sonic got her but he snatches it back and tries to explain it only for Amy to literally blow off her top thinking it was for Blaze. She grips Sonic so hard he drops the necklace and Amy threatens to brake it with her foot or whack Sonic with her hammer, Sonic chooses getting whacked with Amy's hammer causes Amy to get even more angry she decides to do both. Sonic has never been so frightened in his whole life is saved when Blaze shows up setting Amy's skirt on fire forcing her to run home. Sonic collapses from the event briefly and fills in Blaze with the bracelet meant to him, Blaze wanted to see if he was busy as Cream and her mum already had plans so Blaze offers to go with Sonic and support in his time of need, which Sonic greatfully accepted and gave Blaze a piggy back ride to his destination.

Sonic and Blaze meet Tails and Professor Pickle at Windmill Isle, with everyone accounted for Professor Pickle gave his speech and Sonic said his words promising every month he'd visit this spot as it's the same spot he met Chip. Tails pulled out his stereo and played Chip's favourite song, Blaze offered to waltz with Sonic thoughout the song so he would feel better. Tails and the Professor watched in awe as Sonic looked like a natural, after that Professor Pickle congratulated Sonic and Blaze on their dance and left with Tails back to Spagonia. Being back to his normal mood Sonic took Blaze to get chilli dogs as a means to thank her for the dance.

Sonic and Blaze are seen enjoying a couple of chilli dogs when all of a sudden Blaze burps and gets highly embarrassed about it, Sonic is able to reassure her it's no big deal but that doesn't stop him from laughing about it. Meanwhile Chip is thankful that Sonic and his friend danced for him and is sure he'll see Sonic again someday.


	4. The Parcel And The Potion!

Four: Blaze heads back to her dimension to catch up with Marine and pick up a few things meanwhile Sonic and the boys have get together which Amy tries to crash.

* * *

Four: The Parcel And The Potion!

After Sonic and Tails had breakfast at home they get a knock on the door revealing it to be Blaze, she asks that she is able to communicate with them while she runs a few errands in her dimension. After taking care of that, Silver contacts Sonic and tails inviting them to a guys lunch at the park where he and Shadow have something to annouce. Meanwhile Amy is at her cottage making the strongest love potion in an attempt to force Sonic to love her.

Upon arriving at the park Sonic and Tails see Knuckles and the CDA there too. Shadow and Silver announce that GUN is throwing a ball in Sonic's honor as Eggman appears to be a threat no more. They also reveal that Rouge told them about Sonic and Blaze dating and congratulate him for it. Then Sonic and Tails bring out their and have a dance off with their friends, Amy then enters the scene unnoticed and slips the potion in Sonic's drink and leaves. After dancing Sonic drinks half his drink only to realize it's disgusting, Tails confirms Amy tried to slip him a love potion and the only to undo it is to get bonked on the head but Sonic had nothing to worry about because he has a pure heart meaning the potion will have no affect on him. Big then shows up and drinks the rest of Sonic's drink where Sonic hatches a plan with the rest of the guys. Amy shows up and Sonic acting bashful revivals his feelings, Amy gets lovestruck until Sonic tells her that he was talking about Blaze and that the potion has no effect on him what so ever. Enraged at this Amy refuses to believe this but runs away as the others reveal Big to her having drank the other half of the potion. Sonic and the boys were laughing had at this.

Back at home Blaze tells Sonic that she's on her way back, so Sonic and Tails stand by for Blaze's arrival and it turns out Marine came along too. Tails takes Marine to see his inventions while Blaze reveals to Sonic that her errand was Sonic's birthday present from her, it was a hand made tuxedo which Sonic took an immediate liking to and offers to take her as his date to the GUN ball. Blaze happily accepts and Marine comes out saying Tails is taking her, Blaze then takes Marine to Cream's house where she'll tease her about liking Tails leaving Sonic to tease Tails about liking Marine.


	5. The GUN Ball!

Five: Sonic and Blaze go to the ball together after helping their friends find formal wear for the occasion meanwhile Amy tries to sneak into Blaze's room also avoiding Big who is still in hot pursuit of her.

* * *

Five: The GUN Ball!

As Sonic and Blaze already have their formal wear for the evening, they accompany Tails, Knuckles, Marine and Rouge to Station Square for their threads, after that they eat lunch together and head home.

Sonic Tails and Knuckles are now in their tuxes where they then head to Cream's house to pick their respective dates.

Blaze, Marine and Rouge are set for the event. As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles show up it turns out the CDA are picking up Cream and Vanilla so after everyone greeted each other, they left for the ball.

At the ball, Silver announces the return they're all here because of Sonic and asks Sonic to get on stage, Sonic then thanks everyone for being here and explains the main reason behind his success is because of his friends. Sonic then thanks three of them more being Tails, Knuckles and Blaze. He then asks Blaze to dance and she accepts, as they're dancing Sonic dubs the song their song. After dancing Sonic take Blaze to a balcony where he can talk to her about their relationship, after a little hesitation Sonic asks Blaze to officially be his girlfriend which she gets teary eyed and accepts. They finally have their first real kiss and it's a moment of total bliss until Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Marine ruin the moment.

Meanwhile, Amy sneaks into Cream's house and slips catnip to Blaze's water and leaves undetected only for Big to show up still chasing her due to Amy's love potion.

With the ball coming to an end, Sonic and Blaze say good bye to everyone else as Sonic carries Blaze and runs her home under the night sky.


	6. Personality Panic! & The Last Straw!

Six: Blaze and Marine have started acting more cat like and feminine towards Sonic and Tails, The boys must avoid getting kissed before sunset or the girls will be like this permanently. Meanwhile Knuckles sends Shadow, Silver, Rouge and The Chaotix Detective Agency back in time to Cream's House the night of the ball to see what happened while they were gone.

Finale: Sonic and his friends are giving Amy the silent treatment and it appears to be working very well. But when she hears something Blaze tells Sonic privately and uses it against her, it might cause Sonic to finally lose his cool and be the end of Amy as they know it.

* * *

Six: Personality Panic!

Cream's House 4:00am

Early in the morning Blaze is awakened by a rush of wind passing by her window, so she drinks her beside water and leaves a note saying she's going for an early morning run and follows the wind rush.

It leads he to a skyscraper on Speed Highway where she learns the wind rush was actually Sonic. Sonic explains that he sometimes watches the sunrise here and offers Blaze to watch it with him, after that Espio comes round to greet them then Blaze unexpectedly faints. Suspecting the fainted could've been on purpose, Sonic takes Blaze home while Espio takes some evidence to Tails's workshop.

When Sonic arrives at Cream's house he is shocked to learn Marine fainted too, he finds some more evidence in Blaze's room and heads out to Angel Island to get help from Knuckles. Meanwhile Espio reaches Tail's workshop and gives him the evidence for him to analyze.

Sonic arrives to Angel Island recruiting Knuckles's help in solving this case and requiring him to bring the Master Emerald to his place. Rouge appears seconds later and offers to help bring the Emerald to Tails's workshop and three make their way there. Espio recruits Vector and Chary and the trio head back to Tails's workshop.

At the workshop Sonic and Espio explain what happened in the morning and after relating it to the evidence collected Vector came to the conclusion that Amy is the culprit. Sonic then get's a phone call from cream saying Blaze and Marine are acting more feminine and are after Sonic and Tails respectively. Sonic and Tails get scared as Tails learns that Blaze and Marine accidentally consumed catnip and the only proper cure was to wait 10 hours without getting kissed for them to get back to their senses or the girls will be like this perminently so Sonic and Tails headed for Station Square to hide from them while the rest including Shadow, Silver and Omega who just arrived thanks to Rouge decided to travel back in time to last night at Cream's house so they can prove Amy's the one responsible for this.

In Station Square Sonic and Tails are finally found by Blaze and Marine where they give chase to them.

Shadow and the rest of the gang are in the past getting more evidence on Amy and succeed then head back undetected.

Sonic and Tails decide to split up to lose their respective pursuers as they're too vulnerable together and agree to meet back at Cream's house.

Back at the workshop Knuckles congratulates Shadow and the others for completing their mission, so now it's up to Sonic and Tails.

Tails is then seen hiding out at Emerald Coast unfortunately Marine was able to find and pin him against a rock meanwhile Sonic is rushing through Twinkle Park only to bump into Blaze where she pins him against a wall and starts giving him serious cat-like affection such as purring and licking his cheek lucky Blaze was able to regain her senses resulting her being extremely embarrassed about it. Sonic then carries her home as this whole experience her made her physically weak.

Back at Cream's house Blaze and Marine feel bad for how they treated Sonic and Tails, the boys comfort the girls saying they weren't themselves so they just simply comfort them for the rest of the day. They decide to give Amy the silent treatment and no longer acknowledge her for the trouble she put them through.

* * *

Finale: The Last Straw!

Sonic and Blaze a the park sparring with each other, Amy knows Sonic is there and attempts to talk to him only he doesn't acknowledge her at all and speeds off with Blaze much to Amy's anger and confusion.

Amy then sees Tails and Marine in Station Square and attempts to ask them where Sonic is, but they give her the silent treatment and leave to Tails's workshop. So Amy grumpily decides to search the city on her own.

At Emerald Coast Sonic and Blaze are seated on a bunch with an ice cream cone enjoying each others company, Amy finds them and tries to get answers out of them only to watch them going heads over heals over each other, fed up she leaves and heads back to Station Square.

Sonic and Blaze are making their way back to the city talking about their plan and how longer they're going to keep it up, then they come to a funny and ironic conclusion that Amy is one of the many reasons they got together in the first place. Blaze then starts thinking about her parents and reluctently tells Sonic who she was always teased and found really hard to make friends so Sonic decides to give her a night on the town which she is grateful for. Amy was unnoticed and listening to Blaze decides to use what she heard against her. Meanwhile at GUN Shadow, Silver and Omega have collected enough evidence to issue a warrant of arrest.

Sonic learns that Tails is taking Marine out on a night on the town and made reservations at the same restaurant Sonic picked so they decide to go together.  
They arrive at Cream's house and explain the situation to Blaze and Marine then all go out to dinner.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Tails and Marine o right in, but Sonic senses something not right. It turns out to be Amy charging at Blaze with her hammer, Sonic seeing this pushes Blaze out of the way and gets knocked out himself. Blaze gets annoyed by this and trying talking sense into Amy until Amy started bringing up Blaze's childhood memories causing Blaze to lose her temper, she got so furious she set herself on fire completely and was blinded in rage. Realizing what she was doing, Blaze stopped what she was doing immediately and hang her head in shame. Sonic began to stir and saw what's going on, he knew Blaze would never do something like that and was relieved. Amy being pretty scared by Blaze insulted her once more sending Blaze zooming off crying and Sonic watching in sadness. Satisfied Amy tells Sonic to go back before he and laze met, but this caused Sonic to finally snap. Sonic was so furious and disgusted the Amy treated him, his friends and more importantly Blaze he declares he is no longer friends with Amy and he hates her. Sonic zooms off to find Blaze leaving Amy to throw a tantrum until Shadow and Silver show up to arrest her for her actions lately as the others watch in disgrace.

Sonic find Blaze crying in Windy Valley and attempts to comfort her the best way he can, after three attempts Blaze hugs Sonic like never before as he's the only one who truly understands her. Sonic realizes here and now that he loves Blaze and admits it to her and they share a passionate kiss, them time no one ruined the moment but the two new the Tails, Knuckles, Marine, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and the CDA were watching them. Shadow upon witness this moment admits that Sonic and Blaze reminded him of all the good times he;s had with Maria, saying Sonic has earned his full respect and they shake on it. This moment is ruined when Eggman appears out of nowhere and how he escaped limbo is still unknown. Sonic leads an assualt on Eggman and wins leaving Eggman to fly away shouting his return. Others soon head off leaving Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Marine, Knuckles and Rouge to watch the stars. A shooting star flies by and eveyone except Sonic and Blaze make a wish as their wishes already came true.


End file.
